Technical Field
The present description relates to a washer for a fishing reel.
Description of Background Information
Dual-bearing reels and spinning reels generally include a washer that is mounted to a rotary shaft to be unitarily rotatable therewith. For example, a dual-bearing reel described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-23934 includes a washer configured to be unitarily rotated with a handle shaft (exemplary rotary shaft). The handle shaft is fitted into a through hole of the washer, and thus, the washer is configured to be unitarily rotated with the handle shaft. Specifically, an engaging surface of the handle shaft is engaged with an inner wall surface delimiting the through hole of the washer, and thus, the washer is configured to be unitarily rotated with the handle shaft.
The aforementioned washer receives a torque transmitted from the handle shaft through the inner wall surface thereof delimiting the through hole. It is herein preferable for the washer to have a small thickness from the perspective of a reduction in weight of, and enhancement of accuracy in stamping of, the washer as a component. However, when the washer actually has a small thickness, this results in a drawback that the inner wall surface of the washer is inevitably deformed by the torque transmitted thereto from the handle shaft.